Bulk bags are large bags that are used to transport bulk commodities. They are currently transported on low portable platforms known as "pallets." The use of pallets facilitates the handling of bulk bags with fork lifts. Unfortunately, pallets increase the weight and, consequently, the cost of shipping bulk bags. This involves both the transportation of full bulk bags from the shipper to the customer, and the transportation of empty bulk bags from the customer back to the shipper.